Hackers
by Yami no Kaiba
Summary: AU/Cyberpunk: A government agency is trying to track down and neutralize a new threat to the world's democracy. A small group of elite hackers have popped up in the last year, and now one is out to take the agency down for his brother's murder. D/K & K/K
1. Setting the Stage

**Title:** Hackers 1/?  
**Author:** Emerald Star (FF.net handle)/ Yami no Kaiba (MM.org handle)  
**Series:** Digimon Zero Two  
**Rating:** PG-13 (Rating is subject to change.)  
**Pairing(s):** It will have Ken and Daisuke paired together in some form. Kaiken can also be expected, though I'm not sure if I'll be going for overprotective brotherly or shounen-ai/yaoi type. Help me decide in your reviews!  
**Disclaimer:** ^^; Um... Considering the very limited knowledge I have on the show, it's safe to assume that I don't own Digimon or any of its seasons. But hey, if the owner reads this, can I buy the Kaizer's character, personality, and image off of ya?? Please? (Although the price would probably be so high I wouldn't be able to afford it...)  
  


**Summary:** A Cyberpunk AU. A government agency is trying to track down and neutralize a new threat to the world's supposed democracy. A small group of elite hackers have popped up in the last year, and now the best trained is out to take this agency down for the murder of his brother, a fellow elite hacker... But is all as it seems?  
  


**Warnings:** Shounen-ai, possible yaoi (if I ever get that far...). Don't know what those words mean, take a hike. I'm NOT responsible for anyone not knowing what those words mean reading this and being scared for life. Angst will abound, but probably not in this chappy.  
  


**Special Shout-outs:** KK-sama, this story is all your fault! Thanks for getting me hooked on Ken-chan! ^_^ Also, Sugah, thanks for the help! I finally got fed up trying to figure out which hope it was and just took the shorter of the two. *Hugs both.* 

**Translation Notes:** The User Names are all Japanese, except the Kaizer's.  
User Name---------User Name's Meaning----Real Name  
*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*  
Kaji------------------Destructive Fire-----------Daisuke  
KageNoHikai------Shadow's Destruction-----Hikari  
Tasunaki------------Tornado--------------------Miyako  
Tsunami-------------Tidal Wave----------------Iori  
KibouNoTenshi----Angel of Hope------------Takeru  
Kaizer (German)---Emperor-------------------Ken  
Shinsetsu------------Kindness------------------Ken

*---*---*---*---*

*User Kaji online.*

Daisuke, a.k.a. Kaji, gave a confident smirk as the speakers of his computer confirmed his access to the college LAN. Seated on his comfortable rag-tag swivel/reclining chair in his one person dorm room, he stretched slightly after double clicking the IM program and opening the permanent chatroom Koushiro and Miyako had set up.

Glancing at the list, he was slightly pleased to note that everyone was on.

*User Kaji has entered chat _Chosen_.*

Tsunami: You're late, Kaji.

KibouNoTenshi: Evening, Dai!

KageNoHakai: Hey Dai, how was classes?

Tasunaki: 'Bout time you got here, oh fearless leader!

Groaning at the reminder of the day, Daisuke grabbed the VR visor hanging on the side of his monitor and equipped it snuggly behind his ears, subconsciously adjusting the microphone and flipping the red LCD screen over his eyes before typing up his reply.

Kaji: Evening, minna-san. Classes sucked and I had to stop to talk to the teacher about the term paper. Anyway, I got news from HQ.

Tsunami: What did Taichi want us to do now?

Kaji: Yamato's been sniffing around as usual and caught wind of a new hacker that's been seen in the gaming area lately.

Tasunaki: So some hotshot PW is running around. Let the regular Enforcers handle it.

Kaji: From what Koushiro says you're wrong. The guys apparently a FW. Fully wired.

KibouNoTenshi: Dude.

Tsunami: I see.

Tasunaki: Well, crud.

KageNoHakai: So that's why onii-san wants us to handle it.

Kaji: I'm sending the files Koushiro and Jyou compiled. Look it over carefully, this person's not our normal piece of work.

Bringing up another window, Daisuke brought up the e-mail system and dumped the coded files into a group send. While waiting for his team to grab and digest the facts, he reached over and grabbed the interaction cable. Sliding up his left sleeve, he checked to make sure the port was clean. Glancing at the screen, Daisuke paused on the insertion. A personal chat screen had opened up. A shiver ran up and down his spine as he read the last word.

KibouNoTenshi: Is this job going to be a capture or a Burnout?

There were three ways to access the new web. There was the non-wired, or NW, who used the old setup from before the Crash: a computer, monitor, keyboard, and mouse. Their access to certain parts of the web was limited, sometimes even impossible, however their personal safety was guaranteed.

Then there was the PW, or partially wired like himself, who got a port surgically implanted and the addition of the VR visor and interaction cable. They had unlimited access to the ability to manipulate or hack some of the less protected programs and systems, along with the added bonus of being able to see the inside of the web as another world.

Finally there was the FW or fully wired. Not much was known about them, except that they didn't go through the government to be wired. Only active in the last year, they were rumored to be trained to be elite hackers for a special team headed by a terrorist group. Up until now, only four people had ever been detected and classified as fully wired.

Before when a PW found hacking was tracked down and captured, they were put into the Lock Down program by the Department of Illegal Tampering. Once there, their conscious mind was kept in solitude until they revealed the location of their body. Knowing that if given enough time they'd eventually die from starvation instead of just being banned from the web for a certain duration, usually in most cases made the offenders give in pretty fast.

However, with the FW's this wasn't the case. No matter how hard the DIT tried to get a Lock Down program around them they always managed to slip away. So the Department of Illegal Tampering had come up with a different program.

Slipping the interaction cable into his port, Daisuke made sure it was fully seated before typing up an answer for his teammate.

Kaji: TK, you know how I feel about Burnout. We're only going to use it as a last resort, unlike those other teams. 'Sides, Taichi sounded like he wanted to try and get this one alive for interrogation. I think he picked us because he knew we wouldn't use that damn program first and try to get answers out of a corpse later.

The Burnout program did exactly what it was titled to do: burnout the connection of the person targeted. Although painful, it wasn't life threatening to partially wired people due to their limited connection to the web. To a fully wired person it was deadly, as the DIT had been able to confirm from three anonymous corpses they had found in different parts of the world and identified as three of the FW's that had been hit by the program. The fourth had been found with their throat slit two months ago, pretty close to home if Daisuke remembered correctly.

What the autopsies had revealed... Daisuke didn't want to remember it. White surgical scars all over the body following the major bone structures and eventually connecting to the spinal cord and primary nervous system, up to the base of the back of the neck were a carved out section was. This was presumably were the nexus of the hardware and software had been installed in the people, ripped out after the burnout, supposedly fried. Reaching over, Daisuke clicked on the public chat.

Kaji: Ready to go?

Tasunaki: Woah, hold your reins goggle head. What's this part about this 'Kaizer' playing games with his victims?

Kaji: Just what it says. He uses a version of a Lock Out program to get his victims away from the main crowd and then after playing a game if he wins he uses Burnout. No one's won against him yet, so HQ isn't sure what happens if he doesn't win.

Tsunami: Kaizer seems to have a different motive then the previous FW's. He's not hacking into anything, just seems more of a random homicidal sociopath.

KageNoHakai: I agree with Iori. Something doesn't feel right about this.

Kaji: All right, then we go in for observation only today. Anything screws up or looks off, we get out.

KibouNoTenshi: You think it might be a set up?

Kaji: Don't know, I wouldn't put anything past a FW.

Tasunaki: Amazing, goggle head's actually using some sense!

Tsunami: Let's just get in already. I still have to write my book report.

Kaji: Then let's go! 

Daisuke reached up to the right side of his visor and depressed the button there. Immediately the screen in front of his eyes flickered to life, drawing the images of the digital world overlapping the view of his computer monitor. "Roll call," he said into the mic as he fumbled with the under side of his chair and pulled up on a lever, sending the recliner back into a comfortable layout position were his head was tilted now so that beyond the visors scrawled lines was the blankness of his ceiling.

Focusing on the scrawl, he could already make out the 3-d images of his team's sprites coming online.

"Iori," the serious tone came over the headphones embedded in the visor after the sprite of a short brown haired young man came on to the screen. Like the rest of the team's sprites, it looked exactly like his real life person, down to his very stoic expression and emerald eyes. Tsunami was in.

"Hikari," chestnut hair and light ruby eyes replied, a gentle smile on her face as KageNoHakai fully interfaced.

"Takeru," blond hair, slightly less styled then his older brother Yamato's, fell lightly over soft blue eyes, only to be blown out of the way. KibouNoTenshi was digitized.

"Miyako," long light lavender hair kept out of the way by an aeronautical cap, glasses over her brown eyes. A roguish grin found its way to her face as she stretched her arms above her head and then gave a victory sign towards the group. Yep, Tasunaki was definitely all there.

"Daisuke," he bubbled into his mic as his own spiky red headed, goggle sporting sprite jumped up and down a bit in excitement.

Viewing the sprites from a third person POV, Daisuke couldn't help the slow smile from crawling over his face. "Let's go find us a Kaizer, ne?"

*---Tsuzuku


	2. Business and Pleasure

**Title:** Hackers 2/?  
**Author:** Emerald Star (FF.net handle)/ Yami no Kaiba (MM.org handle)  
**Series:** Digimon Zero Two  
**Rating:** PG-13 (Rating is subject to change.)  
**Pairing(s):** It will have Ken and Daisuke paired together in some form, and Kaiken!  
**Disclaimer:** *Holds up a sign in katakana that reads 'I don't own Digimon' in English.

**Summary:** A Cyberpunk AU. A government agency is trying to track down and neutralize a new threat to the world's supposed democracy. A small group of elite hackers have popped up in the last year, and now the best trained is out to take this agency down for the murder of his brother, a fellow elite hacker... But is all as it seems?

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai, possible yaoi (if I ever get that far...). Don't know what those words mean, take a hike. You'll be screwed in this chapter if you don't.

**Translation Notes:** The User Names are all Japanese, except the Kaizer's.  
User Name---------User Name's Meaning----Real Name  
*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*  
Kaji------------------Destructive Fire-----------Daisuke  
KageNoHikai------Shadow's Destruction-----Hikari  
Tasunaki------------Tornado--------------------Miyako  
Tsunami-------------Tidal Wave----------------Iori  
KibouNoTenshi----Angel of Hope------------Takeru  
Kaizer (German)---Emperor-------------------Ken  
Shinsetsu------------Kindness------------------Ken

*---*---*---*---*

A feeling of falling from a great height flared through his being as Ken's consciousness was downloaded to his guardians' mainframe. Mouth set, he waited for the feeling of free-fall to pass before opening his eyes to the towered structures that represented the 3-d environment of the digital world.

*User Shinsetsu online.*

*User Kaizer online.*

Spiky blue, two-toned hair shot out in a messy heap as he bit his lip, glancing around with his blue-indigo eyes. He shifted slightly in the black vinyl pants as he worried at the hem of his dark blue long sleeved silk shirt with black under tones. "Kaizer?"

"Hey, Shin-chan. Are you all right?" Black finger-less leather wrist gloved hands slipped around his waist, pulling Ken back against a black fishnet clothed shirt with the same color tank top under it. Laced up on the side black hip hugging leather pants met his gaze when Ken turned around, before looking up into eyes slightly different from his own behind purple tinted glass set in sleek black angled metal frames. Smaller pupils with more of a violent tint to them naturally. The same whirlwind hit hair style and color framed a face that was nearly identical to his own, except for the confidence that spoke in the expression and body language.

"I'm fine, really." Smirking, the Kaizer tilted Ken's head back slightly and placed a small kiss over his lips with half lidded eyes.

Pressing in, Ken moaned as he brought his arms up to wrap around the Kaizer's neck. One hand settled on his hip before the slightly taller of the two broke off the contact, stepping back but letting the hand linger before pulling it away in a light caress. "We have business to attend to first, Ken-chan."

Nodding, Ken allowed himself to be lead to the gaming section of the web, following the tail end of the black duster the Kaizer wore. The arced metal chains attached to the Kaizer's thick black leather belt rattled and clinked. The belt gathered the material of his cotton duster that was made out of a light fabric so that it flowed more easily around his slim frame. Black pointed soft leather boots much like Ken's own left not a sound in the silent vaulted mainframe as they walked.

Accessing one of the jump points from the mainframe, it was but a few nanoseconds before the two were surrounded by the sprites of partially wired people, and the street lined with execute doors for the games and role playing rooms of the blocked memory buildings. Ken reached up and pulled similarly designed glasses as the Kaizer's with blue tinted glass down over his eyes.

Dodging a phasing area that represented a bad memory sector, Ken and the Kaizer immersed themselves into the crowd, nodding once to each other before splitting off, the Kaizer towards some of the more frequented rooms well Ken darted off in the opposite direction. The specially encrypted personal chat program the two had created together months before kicked in once the distance parameter had been met.

[Say, Ken-chan, when do you think these old fart's will either start wearing better clothes or log off permanently?]

Ken giggled slightly as he paused, looking over the crowd, ranging from modern clothed to fantasy armored sprites. [Well... If you're really in a hurry you could always change it for them.]

Amusement carried across the link. [That would be most refreshing! Though, do I really want to see some fat lard wearing skin tight leather pants?] An image taken from the Kaizer's personal thoughts flashed across Ken's mind.

[Ick! On second thought, maybe you should be more selective!]

[To true.] A quick change in the Kaizer's emotions hinted to Ken that the other had turned serious. [But back to business, ne? I've got a target set up for the next game, are you at the terminal?]

Wincing outwardly, Ken focused off the conversation long enough to continue his approach to the target point. [Ah, sorry, the conversation sidetracked me again...]

Slight amusement was hidden under exasperation. [Just tell me when you get there, and I'll provide the distraction. You know how pissed Oikawa's going to be if we mess this up.]

[Mr. Oikawa, Kai. You know how much he hates it when we don't show him respect.] Glancing up at the blaring signs promoting the different games and rooms, Ken darted into the execute door he had been told about by his guardian earlier.

*User Shinsetsu has entered _Fantasy Online_'s server.*

Impatient, Ken whistled a small tune as he passed through the small disruption caused by jumping programs and into the main lobby, walking up to the reception desk of the small light blue room lined with more execute doors.

[I'm in,] Ken sent as he sized up the sprite in front of him. A female with blond hair drooping with banana curls, dressed up in a chain linked bikini, metal armbands, and a beaded crystal belt that hung low and slanted on the hips, weighed down by the long sword sheathed at her side.

"Welcome to _Fantasy Online_, Shinsetsu. What character type and adventure would you like to select today?" The lady smiled jerkily, indicating a slow connection to Ken.

Nodding, Ken pretended to think it over even though he already knew what he was going to say. "Human Archer, I think. With the wooing romance at the Pool of Reflection."

[Nicely picked, Ken-chan! Are you trying to tell me something?] The teasing voice flittered over the link.

A blush filtered onto his skin, causing the employee to give a giggle. [Get to work, Kai!]

Light hearted laughter and a stronger flare of amusement met Ken's embarrassed command. [Touchy, Ken-chan! Just don't forget-]

[Yeah, yeah, make it look like a PW job. I know what I'm doing, mother.]

[Alrighty, spoil sport. Starting the games now. Have fun, I know I will!]

[Feh... Don't know why I'm trying, but don't hurt them to much, please?]

A vindictive pleasure flowed through the link. [Forget it, Ken-chan. I need to vent, and until we find the DIT's personnel and password files it's better I do it here then in the real world, where I could get you into some real trouble.]

"Password to change sprite clothes, sir?" The blonde's voice brought Ken back from the IM.

"No, I'll keep the clothes I'm wearing, thanks. For security purposes, of course." Ken couldn't help a small mental snicker from that line. Security? When he was done, this place would have a lower rating, that was for sure.

The smile on the girls face flickered slightly, apparently an imaging program fighting over the PW's emotional state. Ken deduced the receptionist was not as happy as she appeared. "As you wish. The green door will take you to the program you wish, Shinsetsu. That will be sixty credits."

"Charge it to account number 34290428, where's your sign-pad? Ah, thank you." Taking the writing stick that was connected to the signature pad he wrote out his screen name, slipping momentarily into the second sight offered by being wired and with his other hand hidden between himself and the counter, twisted the code familiarly and easily, mentally noting that he had to hack a new account soon.

After a few seconds, the blonde nodded, her banana curls bouncing with her ample bosom. "All is certified, Shinsetsu. Please go through the green door, and come back to fill out a customer survey before you leave! Have a nice day and thank you for choosing _Fantasy Online_!"

As Ken passed through the indicated door, smiling slightly as he was supposed to, he couldn't help a nervous tug at the hem of his shirt. He just... had a feeling that something about today wasn't going to go well for him and the Kaizer.

*---*---*---*---*

A whoop of joy from the partially closed doors caused heads to turn on the floor of the Department of Illegal Tampering's fresh cases. Blonde hair was blown haphazardly out of stunning blue eyes that watched inside the small office as a burgundy haired dark skinned boy jumped about, pumping his hand in the air, laughing.

"We got him, Yamato! Koushiro says someone's just accessed the fake account he's been using recently. One of us just has to get cleared and we can rack up another PW case finished, and get another bonus! God, I love this job!"

A faint flicker of a smile passed over the blonde's face before he looked briefly at the e-mail Koushiro had sent. An eyebrow rose skeptically. "Calm down, Taichi. What's this guy doing at _Fantasy Online_?"

"Playing a game? Who cares! We got the slippery little devil now!"

*---*---*---*---*

Intense violet eyes stared out from behind purple tinted lenses, a malevolent smirk slowly crept over the boy's countenance, making the tall slim child look sexy as his eyes locked on a bushy head of spiky red hair, adorned oddly enough with goggles. The Kaizer swiped his tongue out, quickly wetting his dry lips.

It was time to play.

*--- Tsuzuku


	3. Charity Anyone?

**Title:** Hackers 3/?  
**Author:** Emerald Star (FF.net handle)/ Yami no Kaiba (MM.org handle)  
**Series:** Digimon Zero Two  
**Rating:** PG-13 (Rating is subject to change.)  
**Pairing(s):** It will have Ken and Daisuke paired together in some form, and Kaiken!  
**Disclaimer:** *Holds up a sign in katakana that reads 'I don't own Digimon' in English.  
  
**Summary:** A Cyberpunk AU. A government agency is trying to track down and neutralize a new threat to the world's supposed democracy. A small group of elite hackers have popped up in the last year, and now the best trained is out to take this agency down for the murder of his brother, a fellow elite hacker... But is all as it seems?  
  
**Warnings:** Shounen-ai, possible yaoi (if I ever get that far...).  
  
**Translation Notes:** The User Names are all Japanese, except the Kaizer's.  
User Name---------User Name's Meaning----Real Name  
*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*  
Kaji------------------Destructive Fire-----------Daisuke  
KageNoHikai------Shadow's Destruction-----Hikari  
Tasunaki------------Tornado--------------------Miyako  
Tsunami-------------Tidal Wave----------------Iori  
KibouNoTenshi----Angel of Hope------------Takeru  
Kaizer (German)---Emperor-------------------Ken  
Shinsetsu------------Kindness------------------Ken

*---*---*---*---*

The Kaizer weaved his way through the crowd absently pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He was nearing the burgundy haired boy and the more he saw, the more he liked. Brown eyes that reminded him of light chocolate seemed to catch the poor lighting and reflect it in a brighter way. Although the Kaizer wasn't really into that style of clothes, the tan khaki pants, cream colored shirt and flame stylized jacket with the furry collar just seemed to fit the dark red head. Plus the way he was pouting and waving his arms around well talking to thin air (an indication of a regular IM in progress) made the smaller young adult quite... cute.

[Ken would probably like this guy.]

A spark of jealousy and possessiveness kindled at that point and without another thought, the Kaizer slipped into the other sight and twisted the code, slipping from the New Web into the Old briefly before sliding back into the New Web behind the red head, making it appear as if he had disappeared to the dark skinned boy.

"Damn it, how the hell-? That wasn't a jump point!"

A dark chuckle escaped the Kaizer, and he watched in amusement from behind purple glass as the teen eeped and whirled around. "Very astute observation, idiot. Care to play a game?"

"Kaji? Kaji, what's going on?" A worried sugary female voice said out of the blue. The Instant Messaging system was still activated.

"We seem to have a problem," said a calm obviously male voice.

"Holy shit!" A panicky, slightly whiny female voice butted in. "The Kaizer's right next to Kaji!"

"Then shut up! If he's next to Kaji he can hear us!" This was said by a different male voice in a commanding tone.

Raising a slender eyebrow the Kaizer looked to the code, finding a data stream connecting from the boy drifting out into the sea of sprites. Grabbing it, he twisted the code again, splitting the data stream in two and connecting with the new stream.

*User Kaizer has entered chat _Chosen_.*

"How pathetic. Were you people really trying to trail me? If the attempt hadn't been executed so poorly, I do believe I would be flattered." Tilting his head he allowed himself to smirk at the stunned expression on the other's teen's face. "Now, Kaji is it? I'm afraid I'm going to have to insist that you play now. Say goodbye to your friends."

"What do you mean 'say goodbye'?!" Kaji called out, backing up a bit, looking slightly panicked. The Kaizer noted the reaction, mentally filing away that the boy had an over active imagination.

Still smirking, the Kaizer simply shrugged. "Don't say I never offered you a chance at a proper parting." Reaching out again, the Kaizer severed the two data streams.

*User Kaji has exited chat _Chosen_.*

"Ta ta, insects."

*User Kaizer has exited chat _Chosen_.*

"What the- I never exited!"

Clamping a gloved hand over Kaji's arm, the Kaizer yanked him forward, causing the dark skinned boy to tumble against the Kaizer's chest. Another chuckle rose in his throat as he felt Kaji shudder against him. "In this realm, pretty boy, I rule all," with that last reminder in the air, the Kaizer forced a hole into the digital code below them and the two dropped into the darkness below. One screaming for all he was worth well the other laughed in anticipation.

*---*---*---*---*

It took Ken ten minutes to find the hidden access terminal once he had entered the program. It would have taken less time if it hadn't been for the clingy hologram he was supposed to try and enamour. He shuddered as another piercing wail of sorrow filled the air.

"True, I could have handled it a bit better, but did it have to try and kiss me?!" Shuddering again, Ken dragged his arm across his mouth. That had been... disturbing, to say the least.

"Kai's so going to be pissed when he finds out..." Not 'if', 'when'. It was never 'if' when it came to things like that. One of the draw backs of having the Kaizer around was no privacy what so ever once the two were back in one mind.

Wincing at that spoken unwelcome thought, Ken crouched down at the base of the north side of one of the tree's, wrenching open the cover that had been cleverly hidden by the program's scenic projection. Picking up the connection cable that had been stored in a small pouch on the underside of the cover, he shivered as he pushed up the sleeve of his left arm, revealing one of his projected connection ports on the inside of his forearm.

"Now, remember, boy," Ken said in a deeper then normal voice, obviously mocking someone. "You have to make this look like a partially wired job. I don't want to lose you like I did your brother..." Twitching slightly, Ken dropped the imitation voice.

"Bastard just had to bring Osamu up." Growling, Ken slid one of the jacks into the slot, not bothering to go gently. The pain helped to keep him focused, even if his arm would smart latter when he got out of the Net.

Sitting back, he looked over the equipment in the small compartment. A folded keyboard and a small flat monitor had collected digital dust from disuse. Taking out the keyboard he snapped it into its proper alignment and settled it on his knees, plugging the other jack into a slot on the side of the hardware. It was with practiced ease that the pale boy cracked the limited security of the programs.

*Shinsetsu is now connected to the main server of _Fantasy Online_.*

"Annoying commentary... Gods, wish Kai hadn't gone and played a game on the Old Web. Can't talk to him very easily when he's there."

*---*---*---*---*

The two were still falling through the darkness, but they had been doing it long enough for Daisuke's uneasiness of the situation to revert to boredom, especially since nothing seemed to be going on.

Shifting in his captor's grasp, he couldn't help breaking the silence. "For a game this is pretty dull."

A small snicker came from above. "Oh, so eager to get burned, are we?"

"'Tch, yeah right! I bet the only reason you win all the time is because you pick the games!"

"Well, if there's a game you think you can beat me at, little agent, name it."

Daisuke jerked slightly in surprise. "How the-"

"How did I figure out you worked for the Department of Illegal Tampering? It's a simple enough deduction. What other organization runs around trailing people on the New Web?" The glasses totting boy tsked, causing Daisuke to look up with a small glare. "Now, back on topic. What game do you think you could possibly win against me?"

Racing through his thought's, Daisuke narrowed down his choices of possibilities to a single game. Hell, it was old, hadn't really been played by the general public in decades since there really wasn't anymore room in the overcrowded cities. But it was worth a shot.

"Ever heard of Soccer?"

*---*---*---*---*

Yagami Taichi was pacing his office, muttering under his breath as he was watched by the slightly amused Ishida Yamato. Yamato was pretty much used to his partner's impatience.

There was a knock on the door before it was pushed open and a tall man with short blue hair and glasses peeked in. Spotting the tall brunet and blonde, the man slipped in and closed the door behind him.

Yamato grinned up at the new comer, glancing over at his still stalking partner. "Hey Jyou, what can I do for you well goggle head's out counting chickens before they hatch?"

Taichi stopped and glared at the blonde. "Hey! I resent that, Yama!"

Kido Jyou smiled slightly at the small joke before holding up some papers. "You two better go get hooked-up. Boss just signed the search warrant so you guys could get into Fantasy Online. He wants you two to get Shinsetsu into Lock Down A.S.A.P. for questioning."

Tossing each other small grins, the two partners took the papers and left the office, heading for the VR room. Jyou just sighed, watching as the two left the room. "I'm almost sorry for that hacker…"

*---*---*---*---*

[Oh my…] Ken's eyes widened slightly, looking over the small screen. "Damn… No wonder that bastard wanted to hit this place. They're loaded! Plenty of money to finance the projects he's heard rumors about."

Before him was the figures for the bank accounts that Fantasy Online held. Although this place had been smarter then other hits that Ken had done. They had actually split the money up into a round dozen different banks, the total being much more then even he had been expecting.

A small grin started to creep across the teen's features. "Well, as Robin Hood would say, it's time to steal from the rich and give to the poor. Right after I get the passwords to this places local facilities."

The next afternoon the President and Vice President of Fantasy Online would be wondering which one of them had signed papers for giving money to many a well known charity. Shinsetsu would guarantee that.

*---Tsuzuku

Emerald Star: ^^; Alright, next chapter should get the first part of this story finished. If not that one, then definitely the fifth. I'm shooting to end this part before the end of August, so if I don't I give everyone out there permission to yell and hit me over the head with a hammer.


End file.
